


Pursuit

by underhandlilies



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal - Freeform, Cat and Mouse, Crisis Core, Genesis - Freeform, M/M, Seduction, Sephesis, Sephiroth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underhandlilies/pseuds/underhandlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis had his ways of catching Sephiroth's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinkirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/gifts).



> Hi Shinkirou! I wanted to be able to write you a Kuja/Zidane since it seemed to be your favorite pairing; but since I haven't played the series, I wanted to try and add at least two prompts since I couldn't write that for you. I'm really bad at Sephiroth/Genesis, but I really hope this is at least a little like what you described!
> 
> Request: I'm looking for some Sephiroth and Genesis relationship exploration. I would like it to be shippy, but it doesn't have to be (though I would prefer no Angeal with either of them romantically). Any timeline is fine- pre-game, post-game, doesn't matter at all. As for genre, I don't mind angst at all, romance or no. Basically relationship building with these two, in any sense- rivalry, lovers, anything is fine.

Sephiroth started as a hero, and Genesis started as mimicry. 

Whatever Sephiroth did, Genesis did. Genesis prided himself on being shameless, and this was included in his blatant copying of Sephiroth’s actions. He carefully watched the way Sephiroth walked, the way Sephiroth talked, the careful way that his expression was schooled to be blank and neutral. 

Angeal watched Genesis watch Sephiroth.

“You’re setting yourself up for disappointment,” he pointed out one day. They were still only SOLDIER Second Class, and they’d chosen to bunk together. Genesis was lying back, arms crossed beneath his head, a look of contemplation on his face.

Seeing that Genesis wasn’t listening, Angeal rose to a sitting position. “Sephiroth is your exact opposite. Can you even fit yourself into that mode for very long?”

Genesis snorted, turning over. Angeal followed him.

“I’m serious, Genesis. What are you even trying to prove?” 

There was silence from Genesis’s bunk. Then, slowly, he turned over, staring at Angeal.

“I’m not trying to prove anything. All I’m trying to do is get Sephiroth’s attention, and then I’ll take care of the rest.”

Angeal frowned. “That hardly sounds like something honorable to do.”

Genesis, however, didn’t seem to care. He continued copying everything Sephiroth did, right down to the way he ate. He boldly sat at the same table as Sephiroth, and next to Sephiroth at meetings. He risked his life on missions to be right next to Sephiroth, observing his fighting style. Eventually, he was able to emulate Sephiroth’s every movement. Anyone who looked at him could tell.

Sephiroth, himself, wasn’t paying any attention. Genesis was one of many who copied his actions to the letter; eventually, if he didn’t pay them mind, they kind of faded back into their normal selves.

Except Genesis was different.

The first time Genesis challenged Sephiroth to a fight, it was watching a smaller Sephiroth battling a taller one. Nothing differed in their fight pattern---except maybe the fact that Sephiroth was more graceful and had been training all his life. Genesis was on the mat with a sword at his throat within moments. With a smile, though, he always came back again and again for the same challenge…

…until the day when he completely stopped.

He stopped stalking Sephiroth around, stopped synchronizing missions, and completely disappeared off Sephiroth’s radar just as quickly as he’d appeared on it. Sephiroth himself was a little surprised, but life quickly went back to normal; nothing that hadn’t already been done.

A week later, though, when Sephiroth arrived on time for virtual sparring practice, someone was already there.

Genesis’ style was different, now. His hair had grown out a little longer, his face changed from the icy demeanor of trying to copy Sephiroth---his fighting style was open, fiery, and passionate. He turned his head, grinned as he saw Sephiroth standing there, and flicked the head off the virtual practice dummy.

Sephiroth’s eyebrow raised.

From that instant, the chase changed; it was no longer Genesis following Sephiroth, but Sephiroth following Genesis. Genesis’ schedule was synchronized to Sephiroth’s, but he didn’t pay any attention to him. He went wild on missions, ignoring Sephiroth’s commands. His hair grew even longer, and against the army’s no jewelry policy, he got a decorated earring in not one ear, but both. He paid careful attention to everyone except Sephiroth.

Sephiroth’s interest was piqued. 

Genesis knew the art of playing someone into his hands, _even_ if it was General Sephiroth. 

The day he was promoted to First Class, while Angeal quietly accepted it with dignity and honor, was the day that he began really building his image, making himself noticed. He constantly wore a red duster not dissimilar to Sephiroth’s jacket, and took to reciting poetry and participating in the cultural events of Midgar. He helped fuel a few rumors, making the mill downright confused about his sexuality. He draped himself over Angeal in front of Sephiroth, despite how uncomfortable this seemed to make his friend.

It seemed to make Sephiroth uncomfortable, too. He took to purposeful confrontations with Genesis in the hallways, accidentally bumping into him so they could both murmur apologies in each other’s directions. Genesis didn’t miss the way that Sephiroth’s “accidental” bumps ended with their sides pressed together, sliding ever so slightly. Sephiroth was paying attention, but Genesis still pretended that he wasn’t paying attention in return.

They sparred for the first time after Genesis’ sudden change. Sephiroth barely managed to win the fight. Though the loser, Genesis’ face grinned up at him just as triumphantly as a winner’s from the mat.

That night, the both of them, still high on the adrenaline of the fight, passed each other in the hall.

Sephiroth’s “bump” propelled Genesis right into the wall, where he leaned against him, pinning him just as much with his thoughtful, catlike gaze as his hands. Genesis grinned, tangling his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair, even as he didn’t show any eagerness. 

“Why are you not following me anymore?” Sephiroth’s question was not sensually worded, as Genesis had expected, but more curious, and confused…maybe even intrigued. 

Genesis was looking for intrigue…

Genesis raised his eyebrow, tugging Sephiroth more closely into him. “I found no more reason to do so.” He added, playfully, “Why are you following _me_ , great General? I thought no one was worthy of your time except your puppeteers.”

Sephiroth frowned. Genesis couldn’t see any hint of agitation in his face besides the narrowed eyes and the slight crease between his eyebrows. “I have no puppeteers,” he answered sharply. “I was following you because I was worried for your well-being.”

“You were wondering why I lost interest in you,” Genesis said for him. “You were enjoying the attention.”

Sephiroth’s eyes flickered---Genesis seemed to have hit where he’d wanted to---before they quickly returned to their normal, cool composure.

“I didn’t, you know,” Genesis added. “Lose interest in you, I mean.”

The first time Sephiroth and Genesis kissed each other was ice against fire---both burned in their own way. Genesis was not forward enough as to disappoint Sephiroth---he let Sephiroth pursue him, this time. He’d done enough pursuing to lure Sephiroth in.

The kiss broke.

“So,” Genesis said, arching casually, just enough so that he was pressed against Sephiroth. “Does this mean that you’re interested in me in return?”

Sephiroth smirked. “Perhaps.”

After that moment, when Sephiroth and Genesis, ice and fire, became a couple that constantly played cat and mouse with the other, though seemingly with a level of affection, no one dared to ask, for fear that they wouldn’t survive the encounter. 

After all, both fire and ice were dangerous by themselves, but when combined, it became deadly beauty.


End file.
